


You're the Boyf to my riend

by uselessincarnate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, it's ooc sorry, no squip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessincarnate/pseuds/uselessincarnate
Summary: When Jeremy dies suddenly, Michael decides he won't stand by and go through the 5 stages of grief and move on like a normal person. He decides he has to do something utterly ridiculous! Why? Because I wrote this and I said so.





	1. Ilu Jerbear

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite literally an english project i turned in like, 20 minutes ago. so, it's super over the top and poorly written ((on purpose, i didn't feel like making it good))  
> also sorry it's ooc this is for school and i only realized it was due today a few hours ago so I didn't have a lot of time to actually put effort in and stuff. plus it's exams. idk. enjoy if you want. or don't.  
> if you're triggered by character death maybe don't read, but it's not graphic or anything and it's happy i swear

It was sunny when Jeremy died, unusually pleasant New Jersey weather.

The entire school turned up to the funeral, silent and grieving, although few of them had ever spoken more than two words to him.

Michael sat in the first row in the tuxedo he’d been planning to wear to prom - it was the only suit he owned. On his left was Jeremy’s father, with a pained look on his face. On his right was Christine.

A near empty tissue box was sandwiched between the two of them.

At the end of the ceremony, Michael stayed in the pew as everybody stood up. A few people passed by and patted him on the shoulder, expressing their sympathy.

Eventually, Christine took him by the arm and pulled him to the car to take him home. When they reached his house, she turned to him with puffy eyes, “Get some sleep, okay Michael? Take care of yourself,” Her voice was hoarse.

Michael nodded and slid out of the car, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He followed the path to his door, unlocked it, and went through.

He stripped out of his suit, leaving it in a trail as he climbed the stairs to his room. He pulled a jacket Jeremy had left in Michael’s room the week before off his desk, wrapped it around himself, and climbed into his bed.

Michael woke up to a distant but resonant beeping noise. He rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed, and followed the sound down the stairs. It came from behind the basement door. 

Michael wrapped Jeremy’s jacket tighter around himself as he walked down into the dark basement. The beeping was louder now, coming from somewhere behind the washing machine. He pulled back on it, and a bright green light shined on his face. 

“What’s this?” Michael whispered. He kneeled down to grab the shining object.

It stopped beeping. 

Now that the light wasn’t shining in his face, Michael could see clearly. It was a rectangular piece of metal with a screen that was flashing numbers.

Michael tapped the screen and it went blank, then red letters spelt out ‘Hello Michael’

He dropped it. “How do you know my name?” He asked.

‘I know many things, Michael, and I know right now you want to see Jeremy.’

Michael blanched, “If this is a joke, it isn’t funny,” He hissed.

‘This is no joke. Would like to see him again? What if I told you you could?’

“I would do anything for that chance.” Michael said.

‘Get yourself dressed. Press the button when you’re ready.’ A button appeared in place of the letters. 

Michael grabbed the tablet and ran back to his room. He pulled on some clean pants and turned back to the machine. 

“I’m ready,” The button lit up. Michael slammed his hand onto it.

He blinked and was suddenly near to a busy road, a familiar figure stood a few yards away, preparing to cross.

“Jeremy!” Michael yelled, waving his hands.

Jeremy turned around, a giant truck roared behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they lived happily ever after. also tell me if you want me to continue it idk


	2. Conversations and Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's alive, Michael's freaking out. An average day in the Heere household

“Michael? What are you-“ Jeremy’s confusion was interrupted by Michael pulling him into his arms and squeezing the breath out of him. Michael drew Jeremy up into a breathless kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jeremy looked concerned, “Michael, you’re crying,” he wiped the tears from his face, “What’s wrong?”

Michael gave him a tearful smile, “I just missed you is all.”

Jeremy considered Michael for a second before giving him a wide smile and linking their hands together, “How about we go back to my house and play some Apocalypse of the Damned? Just us two.”

“I’d like that.”

An hour later, Michael sat on the couch next to Jeremy, his mind still reeling from everything that had happened that day.

“Hey, Michael!” Jeremy waved his hand in front of Michael’s face, “That’s the fifth time you’ve died on this level. Are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been acting off.”

“Did you see that big truck earlier today?” Michael said, abruptly.

“Uhh, what? What does that-”

“When I first saw you today, did you notice that big truck that passed right behind you?” Michael pressed.

“I… I don’t know? I don’t understand what-”

“Jeremy just tell me if you saw the truck.”

Jeremy leaned towards him and put his hand on Michael’s forehead, “Michael, listen, you aren’t making any sense right now. Are you feeling sick?”

Michael pulled Jeremy’s hand down off his forehead. He weighed his options. On the one hand, Jeremy was his best friend and the person he trusted most in the world. If anybody would listen to him and believe his story, it was Jeremy. On the other hand, Michael didn’t want to worry him. And how do you even tell someone that they died and you travelled through time to save them? Or maybe he had gone to a parallel universe? Michael couldn’t say for sure. Even more worrying, if he had travelled through time, would he run into himself? Could he cause a paradox? Would be for the best if he went back to the present? But how could he do that? Michael realized with a start that he didn’t have that metal tablet, and while he obviously didn’t want to leave Jeremy, what if he had to? What if-

“Michael!” Michael suddenly realized he was hyperventilating.

Jeremy’s distressed face was right up against his. Michael carefully slowed his breathing. 

“I… I’m fine. I’m sorry. I just, uh,” Michael floundered for an excuse, “I have a lot on my mind?”

Jeremy gave him a weird look, “Is that related to the truck?”

“Yes!” Michael said, relieved to have a justification, “It ran a red light! And you looked like you were going to cross. It scared me a little.” 

“Oh... Michael,” Jeremy hugged him tightly, “I’m fine, I’m not going anywhere. It wasn’t going to hit me.”

“Well, you never know.” 

As they sat, hugging, Michael thought about what to do next. What he really needed now was time, and a chance to go home and find that tablet. Maybe then he could get some answers.

“You know, it’s been a long week. For both of us. Do you maybe want to, uh, go over to your place and get… stoned?” Jeremy’s face was flushed bright red.

Michael laughed at his expression, “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wo w ok that's part 2 i guess!! i'm thinking i'll add more later?? maybe??  
> Tell me what you think i love constructive criticism!! and if it seems super ooc tell me what and i'll try to fix it  
> also lmk if there are any typos (and if you maybe wanna beta me cause i don't have one as of rn)  
> (and that truck was totally about to hit him c'mon jerbear don't lie like that)


End file.
